Sympathy
by Fantasy-of the-Heart
Summary: It never is easy coming to grips with reality, no matter how much we try to deny it especially when it concerns something else. YYxY (yaoi one-shot).


**Hello readers!**

 **This is my very first Yugioh fanfic.**

 **I have never written a puzzleshipping piece before so the idea is a little new for me but I wanted to try something different.**

 **So I figured what the heck and decided to write this down.**

 **A/N: There is some mild Anzu/Tea bashing. I don't hate her, but at the same time I don't like her either.**

 **So without further ado, please read and review!**

* * *

There was always something about his darker half that would always remain a mystery.

Yugi had always known this from the very beginning but that wouldn't stop him from coming to terms with his feelings for the former Pharaoh. At first they had started off rather fuzzy under the impression that he considered the spirit a really close friend. But he should've know that wouldn't last long. There was no way Yugi could remain innocent on the matter forever; sooner or later he would've had to come to grips with the reality of his inner desires. He wasn't a child anymore and the inner voice of his conscience had been screaming at him to get a hold of himself. It had scared him greatly when he learned that he was in love with his other half. Part of him knew he couldn't deny the affections that had taken hold of his heart; on the other hand the annoying voice of regret and shame was slowly eating away at him.

Was it wrong of him to feel this way? Surly there had to be a bright side. Yugi didn't know all of the answers but it was difficult to find them. He had never been kind of person to admit to his fears easily, that simply wasn't how Yugi channeled his emotional battles. He would rather let the negative energy have its way with him then fight it back. It wasn't worth trying to deny it, Yugi could never deny the feelings he had for his other half.

He was his greatest source of strength after all. They had been through many things in the past and yet at the same time the Pharaoh was his greatest weakness. That was something Yugi would never say out loud but he knew for a fact that many would take advantage of that if he wasn't careful.

Yugi was no fool, he was fully aware of the kinds of comments and looks of pity that he worried he'd get. He wondered what his friends would think of him; whether or not they'd share his thoughts was too much of a risk he wasn't ready to take.

Still, he couldn't help the fact that he was drawn to Yami.

Who wouldn't be mesmerized by him. Yami was perfection from every angle. In his mind Yugi couldn't find a single flaw about him. He always projected confidence and poise in every movement; Yami could easily look his enemies in the eye and not miss a beat. He hardly ever showed a sign of weakness to his opponents and tackled any challenge head on. He was everything that Yugi wasn't and it wasn't just that demeanor that would make a person grow weak in the knees.

Yami was probably the most beautiful man Yugi had ever seen.

Despite their similarities there were sharp contrasts one couldn't miss. It was no wonder Yugi couldn't help but linger his gaze on the ancient Pharaoh; that broad narrow outline to his handsome face, his wild tri-colored hair that defied gravity, those magnificent crimson eyes that could bore into your soul. His lean yet muscular body. The rich baritone voice that sent shivers down one's spine it was no wonder that Yami had his full attention.

But that was also the problem. Yugi had never thought fondly of himself and his doubts always seemed to haunt him no matter what he did.

While it was true that he was Yami's little look-alike Yugi couldn't be more different. He was shy, timid and didn't have that much confidence in himself. His round features gave him more of a child-like appearance; large violet eyes that were framed with soft lashes. Overall Yugi saw himself as a weak looking child with too many problems. More often than not he didn't see past his doubts. It wasn't really Yugi's fault that his past experiences had left him with so many worries; it was just a small part of his character that had drastically changed over the years because of Yami's encouragement to break out of his shell. It was thanks to his darker half at all that Yugi was able to change his ways even just a little. But one doesn't just erase their personality for the better. They could alter it slightly but Yugi couldn't deny who he was. In a way Yami and Yugi were almost like two halves of the same person.

So was that another reason he was so drawn to him?

Once again self doubt was the only thing that he could think of. There had to be a more logical explanation then that. Yes, his darker half completed him; but to what extent?

That was another question that Yugi didn't have an answer for. Was an answer even needed to begin with? Frustrating as it was that was not the only problem that Yugi had to deal with, one he knew he couldn't avoid no matter how much he wanted too. It was no secret that Yami had the attention of several people. It didn't really surprise him, true his darker half wasn't intentionally doing this but it still hurt just a little.

He was not the only one who had been awed by Yami. He should've easily known that.

There was another person that also had their eyes on him. And he hated every bit of it, Yugi couldn't help but feel jealous that Anzu was also in love with Yami. It was perfectly clear in her actions, they way she'd try and get as close to him as possible; how she'd always secretly move her body seductively in hopes that she'd catch his attention. He was way out of her league but that still didn't stop her from trying. That's exactly what Yugi despised about it. He wasn't stupid; he knew what her little game was Yugi could clearly see the devotion in her eyes and it left a hole in his heart.

It wasn't fair, what could she possibly have that he didn't?!

Yugi wasn't the kind of person that could ever hate. It wasn't in his nature to do so; but that didn't stop the feelings of anger and jealousy from growing. It was only natural that he felt a bit threatened that Anzu was trying to steal Yami away from him. It only stirred more questions and more doubts within him. One might say that Yugi was being too hard on himself but he really couldn't help it.

It was more often than not Yugi would contemplate these questions every chance he got. Sometimes he would sit within the far corners of his soul room and debate with himself if he was really doing the right thing. He knew that his feelings for Yami were strong but Yugi had no idea if his darker half would even return the feelings of affection that he held. But once again it was his damn timidity that held him back and he hated it. Even if he tried to hide it, sooner or later Yami was bound to find out. There was not much that could get past him when it came to his smaller half. The mental connection between them was powerful; there was a single thing that the other one didn't know about each other. And it was for that reason that Yugi was terrified of letting his feelings out. He had no idea how Yami would even react to his confession and it was scary to think about it.

But there was another twist to Yugi's dilemma, and one he was rather ashamed of.

He would be lying if he said that his darker half wasn't desirable. And it was for that reason that Yugi had a rather harder time trying to keep his emotions under control.

More than once his mind would often picture what it would feel like to have the Pharaoh have his wicked way with him.

It would've felt wonderful to have Yami ravish him with his tongue while his hands explored his body leaving no part of him untouched. Yugi did not doubt that the former Pharoah would make his wildest fantasies seem like a reality, turn his deepest desires into heavenly dreams.

It was these kinds of erotic visions of them making love that Yugi didn't want anyone to know; especially Yami the fear of the disgust always held him back, leaving him in a box of shame. Yugi could try to break free from it, but it was his own weaknesses that kept him contained. What did he honestly have to do to get over these fears?! Why did he keep holding back when he knew that it was killing him to stay silent. He didn't want pity or pretty words of comfort he didn't want any of that knowing it would do any good. He was stranger than most people thought of him; so why should he have to rely on those lies in order to come to terms with his feelings. It wasn't their business to try and cheer him up when they felt sorry for him. Nobody would understand anyway; and perhaps they never would that was just the reality of things.

So once again Yugi was left to sit in an empty corner of his soul room hugging his knees to his chest lost in his thoughts.

Some old doubts, same old worries it seemed like an endless repeat of emotional distress that left him shackled with no key to escape. And with that came another feeling, anger it was the easiest emotion to channel when one was stuck in a sort of situation that Yugi was in.

The anger he was feeling was directed towards himself. Yugi knew that it wasn't his fault that he fell in love with Yami but he really wished that it was. Otherwise why would he go through all the trouble of sorting out these unnecessary waves of consequence.

Damn it all; Yugi resisted the urge to scream as he tensed a bit. Tears threatening to spill he was an emotional wreck and had been for some time. As much as he wanted to concur his fears and move on he couldn't do it. He wasn't strong enough. He didn't know if he ever would be and that's what got him every time.

 _"Aibou"._

The unexpected sound of his darker half penetrating his mind caused him to jump a little. He hadn't been expecting Yami to speak through their mind link. How had he not noticed him before? Yugi was most definitely surprised when he saw the object of his love kneeling in front of him with concern written all over his crimson orbs. That of course made Yugi become confused, as to why Yami was in such a caring state. He could try to hide his current feelings but Yami would instantly know it. There was no backing out of this one. Yugi didn't move a muscle as his other half reached out a hand to stroke his cheek.

"Aibou what troubles you? Why do you look so sad?"

Yami's rich voice sent a chill down his smaller half's spine. If only he knew the effect that he was having on Yugi.

Yugi was no nervous to speak through his mouth so he decide to communicate to Yami the only other way he knew how. Letting down his mental defenses he allowed himself to pour out all his feelings for his darker half. Yugi knew that he was taking a huge risk; but there was no use in trying to avoid sooner or later he would've told his darker half everything. But he wasn't expecting this to arrive so suddenly, it was downright terrifying. The only thing he could do know was wait for the response that he feared would be the worst. It was now or never and he wasn't prepared for the outcome.

It would be some time later when Yugi finally decided to look into Yami's eyes to see what his answer would be. He expected the worse and he knew that it would hurt; but it was better to get it over with once and for all. When large violet eyes looked back into crimson ones, Yugi saw a look of sympathy. That was something he had not expected from Yami he was sure that the look in his eyes would be one of hate or anything else. It didn't make sense to him, of all the things why did it have to by sympathy?

Seeing the confused look on his little one's face Yami could help but chuckle a little. He moved a bit closer bringing the still confused boy into his lap. This action caused Yugi to tense a bit in uncertainly oddly enough he still didn't know what Yami was doing but he didn't dare speak for whatever reason.

Neither of them broke eye contact as the former Pharaoh cupped his other half's face making sure he stayed secure in his embrace. He could feel Yugi's confusion, but he had a much simpler way of easing his nerves.

It was only a moment later that Yugi felt warm, soft lips press against his own. His heart was beating so fast he could feel it in his ears. Instantly he responded back trying to send hidden messages through the kiss. It was exciting, it was adventurous, it was...reassuring. Yugi couldn't help but feel a warm reassurance run through him as Yami deepen the kiss pleading for entrance to explore his mouth. Hesitantly Yugi opened up and Yami wasted no time in burying his tongue deep inside to start a battle for dominance with his own. The smaller boy responded right away as he wrapped his arms around his other half's neck. After some time both of them pulled away leaving Yugi feeling a little light headed with pleasure. He never thought that his first kiss would be anything like that, but with Yami it was even more than he imagined.

There was a brief silence before it was Yami that spoke. "That does answer all your questions little one".

Yugi opened his mouth a few times but nothing came out. His mind was still in a bit of a daze. Seeing how it would be another few moments till he finally could speak Yami decided to speak instead.

"Aibou you should have told me everything from the beginning. I would've been able to help you. We share a mutual trust with each other, there's nothing about you that I don't know and vise versa. My feelings for you have not changed in the slightest. The fact that you were afraid to voice your emotions startles me, there shouldn't be anything that you can't talk to me about". Yami was hoping that his words got through to Yugi, for in truth Yami was in love with his smaller half and had been for some time.

"I...I didn't know how'd you react. I thought for sure that you wouldn't like me anymore or even worse".

"What do you mean by worse?"

Yugi had a great amount of shame in his eyes as he looked at Yami. "I had this impression that you might have possibly wanted someone else. Someone like Anzu". That last bit made him sick to his stomach.

Yami was in shock by Yugi's words. Just the very idea left a bad taste in his mouth. His aibou really was confused in order to think that.

"Anzu?...little one please do not ever think such a ridiculous thought again. My feelings are pure when I say that my affections are meant only for you".

Yugi surprised Yami when he cupped his face "Please forgive me I've been so confused lately and I have no idea why. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want anything they had to give me. It probably would've made that much harder. But the funny thing is I don't feel nearly as lost when I'm with you". Yugi stroked Yami's cheeks as he continued to talk "You always seem to complete me and I somehow know all of the answers to all my questions that keep spinning in my head. It sounds weird but it's the truth, maybe I'm over thinking this but I really do feel as though I have nothing to fear whenever we're together".

He would've said more but Yami cut him off with another kiss. "Don't say another word Yugi" he murmured as he brought him closer. Through their mind link, Yugi could feel his darker half's warm security and that made him so much better.

 _"You do not need to think such thoughts anymore. I will always be here to take care of you. You are my light after all and without you I have nothing. There is not much that can come between us you should've known that my feelings for you are too strong to be broken"._

Their lips continued to dance with each other as they spoke through their mind link.

 _"So does this mean you love me?"_

 _"Aibou of course I do. I always have and I always will"._

Yugi suddenly stopped before his face flushed from the silent confession. It was just then that every single doubt he ever had seemly slipped away. It was pointless from the start to ever dwell on such nonsense; he felt rather stupid that Yami would've rejected him. How could he when they were so close.

"Um c-could you...".

"What is it aibou?"

Yugi face darkened once again; he thought it sounded a little silly but he wanted to hear those exact words of his confession from his darker half. "Can you say it please?" Once Yami understood what Yugi meant he couldn't help but smile at his little one.

"I love you Yugi".

It was a real genuine response that left the smaller boy's heart in a flutter. How long he had waited to hear those words. Yugi could feel himself smiling also as he stared into Yami's eyes.

"I love you too".

"Then you should know that I'm not going anywhere".

Yugi couldn't help laugh as he kissed Yami's cheek "I wouldn't have it any other way".

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
